


Suitor

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, this was supposed to be longer but my computer died and decided to delete all of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Kija and his friend





	Suitor

Kija hated these lectures. His mother was hovered over him fussing for being out without permission.

“You should have been at your lesson. Your teacher waited there for an hour on you, son, you have to be more vigilant if you want to impress your master,” she frowned, crossing her arms. She wore her robes for the mother of the Hakuryuu. She was in a special place above the others. Even though she was one of Kija’s father’s many wives, she was the one to bear the current one and name him.

At this moment, Kija didn’t feel very much like a Lord.

“You’re almost six years old, my son, you have to learn all that you can. What would your master say if he saw you running around, neglecting your duties,” she fussed.

“Mother! I just wanted to take a break and play with the other kids,” Kija whined, he was tired. They had done physical training all day yesterday and he did not feel like doing math today.

Despite his pleas, his mother would not budge on her decision. He was sent to his room to read a poetry book.

He flopped down on his bed, grabbing the stupid book. He threw the book against the wall, making a dent using his right arm. He was frustrated.

“Hey! Lord Hakuryuu,” a small head popped up from his window, “Wanna come to the lake and skip rocks? I’ll definitely beat your high score this time,” Min Jee was one of the girls that Kija had befriended before they pulled him out of regular classes.

Min Jee’s eyes were green instead of the usual blue. Her mother was from a merchant town and his mother called her “impure”. Kija smiled and ran to the window, “You’re on!”

He popped over and Min Jee grabbed his left hand and they ran through the village. Some people stopped to bow but most of them just shook their heads and laughed.

They made it to the lake near the edge of the village. There was a small pebble beach-like area that a lot of people went swimming at.

Min Jee immediately scooped up as many of the pebbles as her little arms could hold and pushed them all into a huge pile. She dusted off her blue dress and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. Kija easily made a pile with his right hand and started on their competition.

Min jee giggled as she finally got one to skip.

“You know, why do you want to compete if you can’t skip rocks,” Kija asked.

Min Jee shrugged, “If I keep trying then I’ll eventually get it right?”

“I guess,” Kija sighed, skipping another across the lake.

“What’s wrong, Lord Hakuryuu,” Min Jee frowned, “You seem down.”

Kija shrugged, “Mother has been kind of stricted. Father died not long ago, you know.”

Min Jee nodded, “You told me about meeting him, but I don’t think that’s what’s bothering you…”

Flopping down on the rocks and nudging one with the edge of his shoe, he sighed, “Mother said we can’t be friends.”

“What,” Min Jee threw down her rock, “Why?’

Kija mimicked his mother’s voice, “Hakuryuu’s can’t have friends. The least amount of attachments they have the easier it will be when the master comes to get me.”

Min Jee’s face turned red, “That’s stupid! Your master is stupid!”

“Min Jee,” Kija huffed, “Please it’s not their fault. Besides I’m only allowed to have suitors.”

Min Jee crossed her arms and smiled, “Then I’ll be your suitor!”

“What?”

“Yeah! They can’t get rid of me so easily! I’ll be a suitor then they have to let us hang out,” Min Jee laughed, “What’s a suitor?”

* * *

_12 Years later_

Kija held his sick mother’s hand. He insisted on being at her side until the end. She just… got sick one day and didn’t get better. Her hands were so cold. Kija leaned into her trying to warm her up somehow. She smiled and weakly patted his face, “You’ll be the one that the King comes for, my son”

“Mother, please,” he shook his head. She passed without another word. Kija felt no reason to stay. He walked out and closed the door. Min Jee stood waiting for him.

She held out her hand, Kija took her hand and she led him through the town to their place on the pebble beach.

“Kija, I’m sorry,” Min Jee sat with him as he stared out emotionless.

She stayed next to him, waiting on him to be ready to be there if he wanted to talk. After a while, Kija stood up and smiled. His voice cracked, “Thank you.”

“Not a problem. You know I’m here if you need me,” Kija nodded and he grabbed Min Jee’s hand.

“Min Jee,” Kija whispered.

“Hm?”

“Promise,” Kija asked, “Promise that you’ll be here if I need you.”

Min Jee smiled, “Promise!”

Later, Kija and his granny was making funeral arrangements for his mother when there was a big commotion outside.

“What the heck,” His granny yelled, looking out the window.

Kija’s blood ran cold.

_No. No. No. No. No. No .No. No._

Kija ran out of the building. The body was wrapped in a thin sheet.

There was so much blood. A man whipped around and pointed his finger at Kija, “You’re supposed to protect us! She wanted to get flowers for your mother’s funeral! You didn’t help her now Min Jee is dead.”

Kija didn’t seem to hear that statement. His mind registered it but his body didn’t react. He expected his mother’s death he had watched her wither away until a hollow shell remained. Min Jee… she was supposed to grow up she was his… suitor.

Kija shook his head and got on his knees. Please. Please let this be wrong. It can’t be her.

He used his left hand to gently pull the cloth off her face. Her eyes were wrong. They were always so full of life, but now empty.

Kija put his head into his hands as her father screamed at him over the death of Min Jee.

“You will not speak to Lord Hakuryuu that way,” he heard his granny yell.

Kija got up and went into his house. He slammed his door closed and grabbed the edge of his desk next to his bed. Kija shook his head and slid down the wall into a sitting position. He cried. 

“Please King Hiryuu, take me away from here,” Kija prayed, “I don’t want to be here anymore.”


End file.
